His arrogance is what I need
by Spicecherrychan
Summary: There is only one thing I want and I believe it is not hard to get...I want GRANGER...
1. Chapter 1

His arrogance is what I need

Chapter one

A/N: Hello to all my lovely readers. Thanks for choosing to read my story I appreciate it a lot. I hope you enjoy this story and I feel that I am going to get a lot of feedback so please don't let me down.

WARNING: This is an extremely dark, evil, and sickly twisted story. Draco is an completely sick fucker in this story. So run while you can.

Summary :There is only one thing that I want and I believe that it's not to hard to get... I want GRANGER...

Disclaimer: Okay I am only going to post this once so here it goes...

I Spicecherry-chan do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Sorry guys I wish I did.* Sigh* (=D)

Thanks to my beta jmccoy you are an angel!

The sounds of a fight were coming from the corridor outside the library. Hermione snapped her head up from the book she was studying, irritated that her concentration was being disturbed by the noise. She opened the door of the library and walked into the hallway to where the noises were coming from.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" A crowed of students were cheering on. There were two students fist fighting, the muggle way. Hermione couldn't see who they were, only the silver and green of their blazers tangled up in the fighting. She immediately knew that they were Slytherin students and pushed past the crowed to try and break up the fight.

As she got a better look Hermione saw Draco Malfoy beating up a random boy she had never seen before but guessed he was in the seventh year. The boy looked badly beaten up. His hair was ruffled and his clothes were bloodied and torn. Draco then got off the boy's beaten form that was lying lifeless in the middle of the floor. While the boy was dreadfully broken and bruised, Draco was perfectly fine he looked untouched like he never fought.

The boy had a broken nose, arms, leg, and possibly ribs. Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing. She never in a thousand years thought that Draco could be so ruthless. Hermione's mouth hung agape as she struggled for words. Draco's angry face snapped up and looked at hers. She flinched but when their eyes met she swore she saw all his furry fade and his steel grey eyes soften a bit. Then an evil smirk grew on his face as he made his way towards her.

"Everybody leave!" He spoke in a very dark voice that sent chills down her spine. Soon the hallway once full of students was empty in a blink of an eye because of their fear of Draco. He came closer towards Hermione. His stride was full of darkness and arrogance as his tall frame was hovering over her much smaller one.

Deciding to swallow her fear she spoke first. "What did you do Malfoy?" She whispered. He laughed darkly.

"What makes you think I did anything Granger?" Draco asked her feeling satisfaction swell in his chest knowing he was getting to her.

Hermione clenched her teeth in annoyance . She was like an angry lioness that was ready to pounce on him. "The fight Malfoy! You almost killed that boy! So stop playing stupid and answer my bloody question!" She yelled at him.

He pushed her against the wall. "I don't have to answer anything mudblood." He said harshly at her. Hermione's breath hitched as his face came closer to hers.

"Malfoy..." she breathed out gathering courage to speak to the highly tempered blond.

"I will bring this to the attention of Professor Dumbledore!" she said. Draco smirked.

"Oh really? Do you think that old hag can get me to speak? My father can't even control me. No one can so how is he better?" He said and let out an animalistic bark of laughter.

Hermione scrunched up her face in rage. "I hate you so MUCH!" She yelled frustrated at him and pushed at his chest. He stood there unaffected by the thud and pushed her harder against the wall. Her hand went to her pocket to pull out her wand but she remembered that she had left it at the library in her back pack.

"Damn it!" she cursed under her breath. Draco was in control and he was too strong to overpower. His face came closer to hers and his breath fanned against her flushed face.

"Stop being so testy love." He whispered and closed the space capturing her lips with his cold ones. Draco felt her resist him and he grew angry. "Don't fucking fight me Granger!" he growled and Hermione flinched at his tone of voice. He had never spoke to her like that and it scared her. He bit her bottom lip and she gasped. He took the opportunity and pushed his tongue into her warm mouth. Hermione went into a panicked state so she bit his tongue to get free. He broke the kiss and grabbed his mouth as the blood flowed freely down his bottom lip.

She took the opportunity to push past him and run like a scared rabbit. Hermione ran down the hall as fast as her legs could carry her. A sick maniacal laugh was heard behind her as Draco started to run after the witch.

She heard his footsteps following her before he grabbed her tiny waist from behind. With his free hand he shoved her into a classroom and then pinned her to the floor. "WHY DID YOU BITE ME?" he yelled at her.

"BECAUSE A PUREBLOOD DOES NOT SNOG A MUDBLOOD IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY!" Hermione yelled back at him. Her chest raising and falling rapidly as she spat into his face.

Draco calmly wiped of her saliva off his face then pinned her wrists above her head with one hand. "If you're not going to behave I might have to punish you and you wouldn't want that, now would you?" He said into her ear evilly as he messaged circles into her curvy hip. He felt her flinch and shiver with fear which made him smirk devilishly at her. Draco wanted to feel her wither beneath him, her face full of bliss as he pleasured her until she couldn't walk for days.

"Please stop! You don't want to do this Malfoy!" She begged. Draco could see the fear in the depths if her brown eyes. Normally other girls would throw themselves at him but this one was different. That's why he was crazy about her.

He felt like he was cracking, he couldn't wait anymore. He had to have her but he knew if he took her now she would hate him and he didn't want that. He might be a sick, dark, and evil twisted asshole but he loved her. Even if it was in his own sick way.

He sighed and released her. She flew up and stumbled into a far corner in fear. Draco went to the door but stopped to look at her. "One day soon Granger, you will be mine. Completely and willingly."He said and smirked smugly then left.

Okay how was that? Have a nice day or night.

Spicecherry-chan


	2. Dark dream and Draco's rage

His arrogance is what I need chapter two

A/N: thanks for supporting this story. It makes me happy to see that some of you care about this story. I love reviews so they are welcome (*Hint*Hint*)

Hope you enjoy this chap guys and gals.

WARNING :TOTAL DARKNESS and deviousness. Draco is very evil in this chap. Thought I would warn you beforehand. You can thank me later, now read bitches. Lol

Ages:

Hermione :17

Draco : 19

Harry : 18

Ron : 18

Blasie :21

HERMIONE POV :

DREAM:

Blood... The sickly smell of blood hung thickly in the midnight sky. I don't know how I got in the Forbidden Forest and I was somehow wearing my white cotton dress I wore to my older brother's wedding.

As I walked deeper into the dark forest I decided to call out to Ron and Harry. "Ron, Harry. Where are you?" I whispered softly, trying not to attract any unwanted company. When I pushed back a tree branch I couldn't believe what I saw.

Dead bodies scattered around everywhere. Faces that I recognized immediately. They were the students that attended Hogwarts.

My brain struggled to register what I was seeing. My hand flew to my mouth to muffle my scream of horror. I heard a noise and my head snapped in the direction of where it was coming from.

I scrambled back like an scared deer ready to run if needed. The rustling sounds of the trees became more violent and I gathered all the Gryffindor bravery I had to speak of.

"Who's there? Come out and reveal yourself!" I demanded and heard someone chuckle. " Your wish is my command Granger." Spoke a deadly familiar voice. Malfoy calmly stepped out of the bushes. His shoulder length messy hair hung onto his green Slytherin blazer.

A cocky smirk played onto his features as he leaned against a tree as cool as a cucumber. He was obviously not worried about all the dead people around us so it boosted my suspicions towards the wizard.

"Malfoy? What happened? Where are Ron and Harry?" I said worried. "How should I know Granger?" He bit out harshly. "Well I just thought that you might have stumbled across them next to the road or in my case woods and saw them somewhere." I replied

"If I had seen Potter or Weasley I'd kill them. And I did see them somewhere."He replied to me. I started to panic . "Malfoy. What did you do?" Draco then started to walk toward me. My heart raced and I stepped backwards.

He kept coming at me until my back was pressed against a tree. The hard bark scraped at my skin. He leaned in closer.

"You see Granger, you always think I am up to something." He started then leaned in even closer until our noses touched. "But yet again, maybe you were right all along." He said darkly then captured my lips with his. I felt myself begin to wake up.

END OF DREAM

Normal Pov:

Draco walked into the dining room for breakfast. He scanned the large room for an open seat so he wouldn't have to sit next to Pansy. He found an open seat next to Ryan (just a random boy I made up for this chapter) and across from Hermione.

He sat down and gazed at her. She sat between Ron and Harry speaking to them. She laughed when Ron playfully poked her forehead and whispered something into her ear.

Draco's face scrunched up in rage as he watched them laugh. The metal fork in his hand started to bend because of the brutal hold Draco had on it. The last straw was when Hermione went to grab some pepper but Ron grabbed her wrist and said that he would get it for her.

'MINE! MINE! MINE!' he yelled in his head. Draco's hand was gripping his wand under the table . He was so close to hexing the bloody hell out of Weasley. Draco then jumped up and stormed out.

He walked down the hall, ripped open the door of the Slytherin common room so hard it almost flew off its hinges. Blaize was sitting at one of the desks reading. He snapped his head up to look at Draco who was throwing around expensive chairs.

"What is wrong with you?" Blaize asked his best friend who looked seriously pissed off. It took a lot to set Draco off like this. "Weasley!" he growled annoyed and sat down. "Okay which one?" Blaize asked. "One of Granger's fucked up friends. " Draco muttered.

Blaize still didn't know who. "But Draco. All of them are her friends so could you please specify?" Draco glared. "RONALD WEASLY!" He yelled out so hard he swore everyone could hear him in Hogwarts.

"Ohhhh... Well what did he do?" Blaize asked .

Sorry to end it off here I am just so tired.

Have a great day!

Spicecherry


	3. Blood crazy night !

His arrogance is what I need chapter three.

A/N: Hi thanks to all that reviewed you make me extremely happy! I hope you guys and girls enjoy this Fic and sorry for the long wait. But I was just to lazy to update. Lol

Thanks to my beta :JMCCOY. You are the best beta I have.. So far... Lol.

Enjoy this fic and sit back and relax

Review are much appreciated..

Now lets pick up where we left off..

Last on the Bold and the beautiful.. Oh wait that's a tv show! Danm I always get confused. What I mean is... Last on His arrogance is what I need Okay that's much beter...

What did he do Draco? Blasie repeated his question. Draco sat down in his big green cushion chair. "It's not what he did.." Draco paused then a stern look crossed his features. "It's what he is going to do.. And that is the thing we have to focus on right now my dear Blasie.

Blasie has never been so confused in his life before. "Draco.. I am sorry but I am not following you..." Blasie said . "You don't have to.. All that you have to do is help me remove a threat and cover my tracks.." Draco said as he popped open a bottel of wine and sipped it .

Blasie was slowly catching on. "Weasley is the threat right?" Draco gave a sick smile and faked an a Claude. "Well done Blasie. You learn fast." Draco said sarcastically and sipped another gulp of his wine.

Blasie chose to ignore Draco's comment and focus on the task he was about to be given. "So what do you have in mind?... "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX$XXXX

Ron Weasley ran down the Hallway. It was the happiest day of his life. He just received a letter from his crush. Hermione. He had always been in love with her since there early school days together.

The letter said that she returns his feelings and he must meet her in the Potion room at midnight. Now he was snooping around in the dark cold hallway untill he got to his right destination. When he opened the door he never found Hermione.

Instead he found Draco and Blasie. Ron's red eyebrows fussed. "Where's Mionie? What did you do to her Malfoy? "

Draco laughed. "Everything. Like keeping you away from her" He said as a evil glint sparked in his steel eyes. "What are you talking about? You can never keep me away from Hermione even if you tried" Ron said. Draco laughed again but more darkly.

" I wouldn't bet Weasly" He finnished and then flashed fast infront of Ron smashing him to the ground with his strength. Blasie held him down as Draco gave hard blows to his ribs breaking them on impact.

Then Blasie left him and Draco sent a crusious spell. Hexing him over and over. Blasie did a spell that made Ron's head feel as if it was going to explode underneath the Fake applied pressure.

Ron tried to stand up but the painful blows of the spells that were comming from the two Slytherin wizards were unbearable. He rolled into a ball and cringed with pain.

The desperate screams for mearcy fell deaf on Draco's ears. A twisted smile was on his face as he enjoyed the red heads suffering. He than sent a kick to Ron's already broken ribs that earned another blood curling scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione woke up to the sounds of painful moans and screams. She figured that it was mabe just a couple of fouth years trying to play a trick on their head girl. They never dared it with their head boy Draco. It was as if they knew that she was gullible.

The screams became louder and more desperate. She knew that she couldn't just ignore it. It sounded too real. "It could be just a couple of fouth years trying to trick me.. Again..." She said and turned on her side. But then her head jabbed up looking at the door. "But it's too risky not to look" she said and flew up.

Grabbing her golden night robe and wrapping it around her she opend the door and entered the hallway. It was dark but Hermione knew Hogwarts so well that she could tell you where everything is blindfolded.

She followed the sounds that was coming from the posion class. The moans became louder and then they were gone. She ran faster and faster down the hallway untill she came to the Potions class.

Hermione opend the door and scanned the large room for any signs of a Person.

Nothing was there just a large pool of blood. Hermione's eyes went big like dinner plates . The sick tang smell hang in the atmosphere. As she saw blood smeared against the wall.

She then slammed the door shut and ran as fast as she could to wake up professor Dumbledoor.

"What is it Hermione dear he asked as he put on his glasses." B-blood! Everywhere! " She said and started to hyperventilate . "Calm down dear. Where is blood?".

"T-The posion class down the hall." the stutterd out. Proffesor Dumbledoor sat up calmly and then got out of bed. He then picked up his phone and called proffesor Snap.

The sound of the ringing telephone next to his bed, woke up the Slytherin proffesor from his peaceful slumber.

"Yes" He answered sleeply. "Snap, Hermione woke me up saying that she discovered blood in your classroom down the hall. Would you please be kind and go investigate?" Proffesor Snape sighed and then nodded

"Of course Dumbledoor. I shall cheack it out and let you know. Have a nice night" Proffesor Snape said. "You too Snape" Proffesor Dumbledoor replied and hang up .

He then turend to Hermione who was biting her lip. Her eyes still full of shock. Proffesor Dumbledoor headed over to Hermione and placed an old and on her shoulder. "I rang up Snape, he will go and check it out dear. Now you go back to bed and sleep. "

Hermione nodded and turend to leave. " Thank you Proffesor Dumbledoor.." She whispered and then left. The old door creaked as it went shut with a click . Proffesor Dumbledoor sighed and then went back to his bed to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione woke up panting from her nightmare. She had had the most terrible nightmare, Ron was laying dead in his own blood. The brunette woke up screaming and crying. "Ron.." she whispered out.

Hermione then glanced to her clock . It was still tol early to get up. She then hugged her knees to her chest. When she looked up she saw something in the shadows. It looked like a.. Figure..

"Who's there? Hermione said softly. A chuckle was heard and a figure stepped out of the shadows. " Hello Granger.. Not sleeping so well are we now? " He said sarcastically to tease her." Get out Malfoy! What are you doing in my room?" Hermione said angrily . She just wanted to cry alone in dignity away from him.

"Because I wanted to see you". He replied smugly. And got closer to her. "And it seems you need my help with sleeping". Draco said and sat on the edge of her bed. "I do not!" she said.

"Seems like you do love" He whispered lovingly and lent forward wipping away her tears. She let him touch her and more tears flowed down her face. Draco opened his arms and Hermione flew in them. She burried her face in his neck and cried.

Draco smirked evily. 'Told you so Granger. I told you that you will be mine completely and willingly' He thought smugly as he comforted his angle.

Okay how was that? Please leave feedback

Have a great day or night.

*Spicecherry


	4. Draco being a arse again

His arrogance is what I need chapter four ..

A/N: Hey people ! Thank you for the support you making me smile like a mad person ! Um all I can say is the fic gets much darker, juicer and longer from here . And I think that I'll start spicing it up ... So please stay tuned and support me and this story ..

Thank you a lot and enjoy ..(Don't worry ..no rape at all. In this story ...just pure EVIL)

Hermione woke up on something soft. She cracked up one eye to inspect what she was lying on. It was a chest ..not just anyone's chest but the chest of the pureblood that thought of her lower than house elves ... Draco Malfoy.

Than the images and memories rushed back.

She remembered waking up ..running down the hall way..seeing blood ...waking up Dumbledore and returning to her room. Waking up again from a terrible nightmare and hugging Draco like her life depended on it .

She laid awake a while staring at his angelic face . He was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. With his long blond messy shoulder length hair. Cocky smirk. Beautiful deep grey eyes that pull you in. Arrogant, confidant, and snotty personality that made her want to break her fist on his face .

Hermionie did give his a taste before . It was before the trail for Buckbeak the Hippagiff, she slaped him for insulting Hagrid and all the crap he has put her through all the years. She had showed that she held no fear of him or his powerful and rich family. In her perspective everyone deserverd respect wether they are pureblood or not.

Draco then unexpectively pinned her to the ground. He groweld at her. His eyes was full of lust and desire. It shook Hermionie to the core.

She became frightend and all her bravery dissapeard. The look in his eyes was terrefied her into oblivion.

"You don't know what you have just done, you have just fueled my desire for you mudblood." He breathed out in her ear. Afraid of what he would do next she avoided him or at least tried to.

Draco had made it clear through all the years he wasn't going to leave her alone. And it made her terrified of him. She knew what he was capable of, but she shuddered with anticipation at the thought of belonging to such a dangerous man as himself .

'Play with fire and you shall burn your fingers' she thought and laughed bitterly. 'But what if that fire's burn is all I need?' She asked herself. Reality came back and she kicked herself of thinking something such foolish thoughts. Hermione had known better than fall victim to the Slytherin Prince's charms. She knew Draco liked toying with people. That's why she is trying to distance herself away from him.

But it's hard when you are practically being stalked. It's like he's a hungry predator and you are his tasty meal. Each and every move you make is being calculated. And he will strike at the most vulnerable moment.

'Then don't be vulnerable!' Ha easier said than done. It's hard fighting to protect yourself from someone who just won't let you go. Who wants to dominate you..who want to conquer you and everything you have to offer . It's scary...and overwhelming.

Draco Malfoy ...far from the angel everyone thought he was. His good looks speaks over his actions. But yet again ..isn't looks deceiving? Oh and how deceiving was his!

Herminie snapped out of her deep thoughts and brown met grey. She screamed in fright and fell off the bed. Draco watched amused at the sight before him. He had wondered how long it took her to figure out the he was awake the whole time staring at her. She just seemed miles away when he woke up.

"Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Merlin as my witness I would of kicked you're bloody arse now if I had my wand by me!" He grunted and got up stretching like a cat.

"Do you ever keep quite love?" He asked and made his way into her kitchen. He opened her fridge and pulled out some food. He sat down on her chair like he owned the place.

Hermione stood there, mouth agape. She was speechless. For once in her life. Who did this Malfoy think he was? Walking around HER room and taking HER stuff like he owned the place. "This sandwich needs some sauce get some will ya?" He asked. She just pulled her face in rage and turned around, heading back into her kitchen. He watched her bemused and heard her mutter stuff like "Stupid stuck up lazy arse Malfoy!"

She came out and threw it at him with a hope it would hit his in that empty head of his but he swiftly caught it. "Thanks love" he said.

"I'm gonna shower don't touch my things." Herminie said.

"Why not?" He said . A vein popped on her forehead in annoyance.

"Because I don't want you to okay!" She yelled out in irritation.

Draco smirked "Okay Granger .. Now relax and shower you stink." He said as his smirk grew wider.

"Hahaha yeah..just stay there will ya!" She said sarcastically and turned around heading to the bathroom.

She locked it and removed the key just to make extra sure he said out of her private time. Hermione stripped her clothes and folded it up and put it into het washing basket. She then put on her cd player and climbed into the shower.

She sang along to her song: Forgive You:

Ya you never said a word,

You didn't send me no letter,

Don't think I could forgive you.

See I world is slowly dying,

I'm not wasting no more time,

Don't think I could believe you.

Ya you never said a word,

You didn't send me no letter ,

Don't think think I could forgive you ,

See our world is slowly dying,

I'm not wasting no more time,

Don't think I could believe you .

Ya our hands will get more wrinkled,

And our hair will be grey,

Don't think I could forgive you,

And see the children are starving ,

And their houses were destroyed,

Don't think they could forgive you,

When seas will over lands ,

And man will be no more ,

Don't think you can forgive you,

Yeah when there just be silence ,

And life will be over,

Don't think you will forgive you...

She hummed the rest of the song as she lathered the hair. Hermione rinsed it off.

She then soaped her body with strawberry body wash Ron had bought her not so long ago for Chrismas.

Ron..Hermione had been extremely worried about him. She didn't know why but she had an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt that he was in danger but that's silly right? Ron was an grown man. He could handle himself. But something told her something was wrong. It wouldn't hurt to stop by his room before breakfast just to make sure he was fine.

It was a settled and she got out. Drying herself she grabbed her fresh uniform. She put on her undergarments first then her shirt. She than put on her skirt and long gold and red ringed. Gryffindor socks. The head girl and boy uniform looked different than the normal school uniform. Even though you are head boy or girl, the uniform is still embroider with the code and color of the individual house they are in.

If there is Gryffindor and Slytherin like now. The person who is in Gryffindor wears Gryffindor color in their uniform. And the Slytherin wears the colors from their representative house. Although the uniform differs it is still necessary to wear the badge your blazer just in case for new children that have no clue who is head boy and girl.

Hermione sighed once she was dressed she cast a drying spell to her hair. Then a spell to tame the curls and make it flat and straight. She then brushed her hair and tied it up with a red hair band. Some bangs hang over in her face but she was too lazy to clip them back. So with one more glance she opened the door and left.

Hermione came in the living room to see Draco sitting with her thick, big diary she had since her first days at Hogwarts. She panicked because it was mostly filled with scowling letters about on how jerk Draco was and how she loathed him. She wondered how long he had been reading it. Rage filled her as she stormed towards him and like a tarantula to snatch back her beloved book.

He moved the book out of the way and she missed. Falling onto the ground. "Malfoy! Give me back my diary! Why are you reading it in the first place? It's personal shit!" She yelled at him.

"It's fascinating actually..to see how woman puts all their feeling in such a useless thing.." He started.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand you don't have any feelings! Now give me back my book before I hex you"! She said.

Draco faked a hurt look but then a arrogant smirk crept over his lips. "And how would you know that?"

"Because Malfoy's don't have any feelings! They only care about money and themselves and always get what they want and never.." She started sobbing .."And never care who gets hurt in the fucking process! As long they are happy. Then screw the rest !" She yelled out angry .

He rolled his eyes. "Come on love. What do you expect? Since you know my family so well. Did you really think I was going to be a gentleman to you?" He started. "Now stop sulking and get up or else we will be late for breakfast," he said and put her diary in his coat.

Hermione was too upset to notice. She knew his words were right. What did she expect? Him to be her knight in shining armor? She laughed bitterly in her head. It's time she woke up and realized how ruthless life is... How ruthless he is..

She got up and wordlessly walked to the door. He quickly opened it for her and she glared before leaving. He smirked and closed the door behind them. The walk to breakfast was silent as she kept sending dagger glares in his direction. Draco didn't seem to care as he kept on walking and looking at her scowled face from time to time. 'She looks even more breathtaking when angered.'

He thought and then focused his stare in front this time.

"I need to check on Ron, I will meet you at breakfast." She told him and then walked down the other path that had Ron and Harry's located in there.

She walked up to Ron's door and knocked. No answer. She then knocked again. Panicked filled her. "Ron! You alright?". Still no answer. She attempted to get out the spare key she had of Ron's room but a cold hand stopped her. Brown met with grey.

"Leave him be Mione he's probably sleeping in today" Draco said and pulled her away from his door and back up the hallway.

" Malfoy...let...go...ugghhh! " She complained as she tried to pry his long cold fingers off her arm, but no avail..he was just too strong and she gave up crossing her arms in defeat. "I HATE you so much!" She said and looked away from him. He responded by wrapping an arm around her waist.

As they entered breakfast lots of stares were fixed on the moving couple. They were known of hating each other but now in romantic embrace? Hermione felt uneasy with all the stares they were receiving mostly death glares by fan girls.

"Let me go Malfoy" she whispered in his ear. "Why should I love?" He asked. "Because if you haven't noticed all the stares that is pointed to our direction." He shrugged. "Let them stare. " He said and sat down. He pulled her on his lap.

Hermione squirmed. It was the most embarrassing moment in her life. She was as red as the sliced tomatoes' that laid in front of them on a plate.

"Oh God..I hope Harry and Ron hasn't spotted me yet. " She said under her breath.

Okay how was that? Okay I didn't make it as dark but hey I am tired! So relax! There will be in the next chapter okay! Love you all and please leave some awesome feedback. Hey I work hard too ...XD..


End file.
